neutronizedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Frostyflytrap
Welcome Hi, welcome to Neutronized Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Grammar Cat page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Grammar Cat (Talk) 04:20, April 27, 2012 Reason Hi Frostyflytrap! I see you had got your avatar from feed me. I think the reason why you haven't seen the rocket weapon is because you may have been playing a old version of Roar Rampage (new version on www.neutronized.com) or it could be it disappeared by the time you got their cause it is attached to a ship that flies of the screen. As my brother tells me (Nobody the head admin on the Nitrome wiki) that you have edited on the Nitrome wiki. If you continue to edit there you may also want to play the games on Nitrome.com where they have, lets see, 111? I forget how many. Well anyway glad your a user here and happy editing! Grammar Cat 12:43, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Do not edit wip templates Hello Frostyflytrap! I was looking at the edits you had made and noticed you had edited one page that I had put a wip template on. Wip stands for Work in Progress and if the wip template is put up by someone other then you don't edit for that person is slowly editing it and they are only allowed to edit it. I know you were tying to help and the edit you made was good but that violated the rules for that template and please don't do that again. Thanks. Grammar Cat 21:57, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :The reason that template is there is to show that someone is editing that page right now, so it is considerate not to make any additonal changes to the page. If you want to make an edit that is going to take time, you can use that too! Just type at the very top of the page. Do be mindful and remove it once you're done, so others will know when you're finished! This is how it would look =) SQhi•'''(talk) 15:44, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Looking at the original, i do think there is another variant. Let's see if it works here. Oh it doesn't right now, i'll import the template from Nitrome wiki right now. SQhi•'''(talk) 18:51, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Thank You! Hello Frostyflytrap! Thank you for the edits you have made to the Neutronized Wiki and thankyou for emmbeding videos into the Roar Rampage Ios article. I greatly appreciate your work. Neutronized Fandiction I personally think it isn't necessary for this wiki at the moment, and I suggest not to create it, because there are only two more less editors here, and the wiki would be almost completely incative. — Santiago González Martín (talk) 20:14, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Neutronized Fan Fiction Wiki Hello Frosty! Sure you can make a wiki for fans of Neutronized. Because I'm not really sure how I play a part in this wiki, I assume you want to be affiliated like the Nitrome wiki does for the Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki?